


The Only Exception

by jpnxjcs



Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [5]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: I'm bringing back blonde Stell he's a baby, Kentell - Freeform, M/M, Sejosh are Ken's parents fite me, Sejosh™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Ken never really liked the holiday season. But somehow, Stell changed that.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun & Josh Cullen Santos, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070990
Kudos: 5





	The Only Exception

“I still can't believe you're forcing this on me.”

“Forcing, is a strong word. And you're being relatively childish.”

“I'm not-”

“Well, he is a child.”

“I'm not. I honestly just don't get it.” The pair rolled their eyes at him, continuing their hushed bicker about the colour of the ornaments they were choosing.

Ken loved them to death, really. They were his brothers, best friends, and father-figures at the same time, besides his grandfather and uncles.

But sometimes, they can be.. stubborn. They keep on urging him to do things he was not really that used or accustomed to.

Christmas shopping is one of them. He celebrated it with his family back then but he never really liked it. It was a selfish reason, but, surely it wasn’t wrong to wish that even for just one day, his parents could come home for him?

Right?

He was a little relieved when he went to Manila to join them, partly because he was glad he didn’t have to fake smiles anymore, and another because he felt guilty of his actions.

Although, his relief was short-lived when Josh and Sejun kind of adopted him into their home.

Every single occasion, they would nag him about being a bitchsquealer. He didn’t know what it meant, but surely they used it to annoy him.

“Hello? Earth to Ken Suson? Paging Ken Suson?” He shook his head at Sejun, leaving them to wander off in a different aisle.

He somehow found himself staring at a rack of cards, all varying for the different occasions in the calendar.

But his eyes were somehow glued to the Christmas cards, a heavy feeling in his chest.

“Aren’t you gonna get one?” he turned to his left and saw strikingly beautiful man wearing a yellow sweater.

“Oh, these cards? No, I uh.. I'm just staring at them. Just, you know.. observing.”

“Why though? The point of these cards is that you should choose one to give to your friends and family.” The stranger added with a cute little laugh.

“My family is in a different place at the moment. Besides, I'm not really a festive person.” The stranger cocked his head onto one side in confusion.

“I… I'm not really that fond of Christmas.” The stranger looked taken aback by what he found out, that he nearly dropped the cards he was holding.

“Wow. Really? Why?”

“A lot of reasons.” The stranger sighed and fished out a used receipt and a pen, scribbling something down and handing it to Ken.

“See you.” After the adorable stranger with blonde hair had left, he stared at the receipt in his hand and saw that there was a number and his name on top of it.

“Stell Ajero, hm?”

.-.

🍓🎄

🍗: hey

🍓🎄: hi!

🍓🎄: I thought you'd throw my number away ☹

🍗: why would I do that? 😂😂

🍓🎄: I don't know..

🍓🎄: what I do know, is that you need to feel the Christmas spirit 😊😊

🍗: uh oh

🍓🎄: oh yes

And sure enough, Stell managed to convince him to drag him around for the next twelve days on doing Christmas traditions.

Day one involved getting matching ugly, and normal sweaters.

“Whyyy?..” Ken whined as the taller male dragged him into the clothing store.

“Because, Felip Jhon, you need to embrace and feel the Christmas spirit. Now, stop being a baby and let's go.” They went into the store and went to their separate ways to find sweaters for each other.

Ken found a strawberry and Santa hats sweater, almost immediately yanking it off the rack once he saw it.

“This'll be perfect for Stell. Now, do they have an extra large?” he recalled the older telling him the he loved wearing oversized sweaters because it made him feel warm and fuzzy.

After wandering around, and running into Stell a few times, he finally found the perfect ‘ugly' sweater. It was designed to look like a present and the pocket is the resembles the card of who it was being given to and who it was from.

For the first time in a while, he smiled for real, thinking that maybe, just maybe, things in his life are actually taking a better turn.

.-.

Days three, four, and five consisted of buying and assembling a Christmas tree in Ken's room.

The Sejosh couple was confused, but let it be once they saw Ken smiling at Stell.

Days six and seven consisted of transforming Ken's room into a holiday themed room, much to the younger’s complaints.

But as he watched Stell fix his bedding, assembling Christmas tree shaped fairy lights on his headboard, he felt a warm fluttering in his chest.

And when the older looked back at him with that beautiful smile of his, those butterflies flew wildly, making him feel suffocated, but in a good way.

“Is it possible?” Ken asked, snuggling himself onto Josh's smaller frame.

“From the looks of it, yeah. I mean, this is the first time I've seen you so happy.”

“But.. am I really falling for him?”

“Do you feel happy when you're with him? You see how Josh and I are with each other. I mean, yeah, we bicker a lot, but we're happy with each other.” Sejun added, adjusting the younger’s legs on his lap.

“I mean.. yeah. I feel happy with him.” He thought back to when they laid in bed together after finishing his room transformation.

He finally told Stell why he never liked the holidays and thankfully, the older male understood.

He repeated what they talked about that night, leaving out the part when they almost kissed.

“So he understands you. That’s good.”

“Hmm.. I agree. Talk to him about it, Ken. Before it's too late.”

‘Before it's too late'.

The sentence hit him hard, and he knew that they were right.

.-.

On the tenth day, they went around the building, singing Christmas songs. Or at least, Stell did.

He didn’t understand the point of it all, but as he stared at Stell's smile, he realized.

It was not about the amount that they'd be given; it was about the experience and the enjoyment.

And he definitely cherished that shocked gasp when he sang ‘All I Want For Christmas' while looking at him.

“Hey, what was that?”

“What was what?”

“That. Earlier.” Ken smiled and shook his head, pulling him to the next apartment.

Stell couldn’t stop smiling while he sang. At first, he had no faith that he'd convince the younger but he was so glad of how everything turned out.

And as Ken smiled at him again, the butterflies in his stomach flew wildly, almost suffocating him, but in a good way.

Sejun and Josh had left them alone on Christmas Eve, promising to not return until the 26th. He didn’t really know if he should be relieved or afraid but it was now or never.

But, life had a different plan for him, apparently. Because he didn’t expect that Ken would lure and pull him under the doorframe of his room.

And when he looked up, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

He looked back at the younger, who now grinned at him, pulling himself closer to Stell’s taller frame.

“The sweater looks good on you.” He whispered, laying his palms flat on the taller’s chest.

“Y-yours too.” They remained silent for the next few minutes until a slow version of ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You' played from Ken's phone.

“Merry Christmas, Stell.” And then Ken kissed him.

It was sweet, gentle, and yet passionate at the same time. Following the younger’s actions, he poured out all of his emotions in that kiss, pulling the younger closer by his waist.

“Maybe Christmas isn’t so bad after all..” Ken whispered before kissing him again, deeper than before.

Josh and Sejun smiled, closing the door as silently as possible, and giving them the time to enjoy and cherish their little moment.

The new lovers smiled at each other, happy and content in each other's arms.

And Ken?

Well, he was finally believing that maybe there really is a Christmas miracle.


End file.
